


Дело о пряничном домике

by thegamed



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гордон Коул отправляет агента Купера на очень секретное задание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о пряничном домике

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китахара
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2012.
> 
> Кроссовер cо сказками: "Красная шапочка", "Румпельштильцхен", "Белоснежка и семь гномов", "Гадкий утенок", "Три поросенка", "Спящая красавица", "Пряничный человечек", "Синяя борода", "Джек и бобовое зернышко", "Золушка", еще раз "Красная шапочка", "Красавица и чудовище", еще раз "Спящая красавица", "Мэри Поппинс", "Кот в сапогах", "Пиноккио", "Рапунцель", и опять "Красная шапочка", "Гензель и Гретель"

— Но почему я? Может быть, не надо? — взмолился агент Купер, но тут же вспомнил, что он человек отменных качеств и очень любит свою работу. — То есть, я хочу сказать, я очень рад, сэр!  
— Так и думал, что тебе понравится, — ответил Гордон Коул. — Лил заболела, поэтому я проинструктирую тебя сам.  
С этими словами он встал в позу беременного пингвина, станцевал макарену (агент Купер только нервно дернул бровью), послал в пространство воздушный поцелуй (агент Купер побледнел) и сделал несколько зловещих движений челюстью (кое-что прояснилось).  
— Гордон, я все понял! — отрапортовал агент Купер. — Немедленно отправляюсь!  
— Это тебе, — тут Коул пододвинул к нему пакет с красной кепкой. — Оставшийся реквизит получишь на месте.

*  
— Да, у меня очень простое имя, легко запомнить, — согласился шериф Трумэн. — Но вообще-то это псевдоним.

*  
— Нет, — сказала Блэки. — Определенно, я никак не могла убить Лору Палмер. Ну разве что яблоко накачать героином, но яблок в наших краях нет и не было. Только вишня.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Купер. — Экспертиза все покажет.  
Блэки была вне подозрений. Уж Купер-то прекрасно знал: чтобы серьезно отравиться, нужно съесть как минимум килограмма два вишни. При этом, желательно, немытой.

*  
— Люси всегда говорит мне, однажды я стану смелым и умным, расправлю крылья и полечу в теплые страны! — взмахнув руками, Энди навернулся на ровном месте.  
— Надеюсь, Энди, у тебя все получится, — Купер помог ему подняться.  
— Особенно последняя часть, — добавил шериф Трумэн.

*  
— Сейчас разберемся, — сказал агент Купер, — значит, ты Одри, ты Донна, а ты Шелли. Ничего не перепутал?  
— Нет, агент Купер, — произнесла Одри, ковыряя пол носком красной туфельки и призывно глядя из-под ресниц.  
Губы у нее были испачканы вишневым соком, на лице Шелли красовались разводы взбитых сливок, и даже Донна где-то успела посадить на блузку пятно. Все знали, что Шелли жила в хижине у леса, Донна — дома у родителей, а Одри — в отеле «Большой Северный». Правда, где было безопасней и чем это помогало расследованию, оставалось совершенно непонятным.

*  
— Чертовы ублюдки! — воскликнул агент Альберт Розенфилд. — Как же меня задрали ваши помойные городишки! Уже восемьдесят шестой случай в моей практике, чистый и ясный, как слеза младенца, и даже с ним эти идиоты не могут справиться!  
Чтобы наглядно доказать свою правоту, агент Альберт Розенфилд склонился, чтобы поцеловать уже не завернутую в полиэтилен Лору Палмер.  
— Стой, Альберт! — закричал агент Купер. — Ни в коем случае! Некрофилия же запрещена!  
Альберт желчно заметил:  
— Купер, твоя информация уже устарела!

*  
— А куда вы потом деваете все это богатство? — Агент Купер окинул взглядом полный разнообразных пончиков стол.  
— Запираем в сейф, — поделилась Люси. — Того и гляди, куда-нибудь денутся. Особенно если Кэтрин Мартелл поблизости.  
— Клептомания — страшная вещь, — согласился агент Купер и положил в рот последнюю четвертинку. — Мне показалось, или кто-то что-то сказал?

*  
— Какая Лора Палмер? Я женатый человек. И да, я люблю свою жену, — с вызовом сказал Лео Джонсон. — Да, я не хочу, чтобы она работала. Еще будет путаться с кем попало. Знаете, агент Купер, я бы запер ее дома и никуда не выпускал. Слышите? Никуда!  
— Скажите, Лео, а вы в первый раз женаты? И можно, кстати, осмотреть ваш подвал?

*  
— О, Джеймс! — с сияющими глазами произнесла Донна. — Как ты думаешь, если мы закопаем медальон-сердечко, то из него вырастет большое-пребольшое дерево любви, по которому мы сможем взобраться до небес?  
Джеймс смотрел на нее исподлобья, как побитый щенок.  
— Для этого вам понадобятся обе половинки кулона, — заметил агент Купер, делая шаг из темноты.

*  
— Из-за Эда я потеряла глаз, — шепотом сообщила Надин и тут же расцвела в улыбке, — и поэтому. Он. На мне. Женился!  
Эд отвел взгляд.  
— Ну кто же знал, агент Купер, что так выйдет. Всю жизнь думал, что надо бы туфлю потерять, а она — глаз!  
Надин мечтательно улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба.

*  
— Мы владеем лесопилкой, — рассказывал Пит Мартелл, — я, моя жена Кэтрин и Джози Пэккард. Ну и еще немного Бен Хорн. Но все делают вид, что не знают. Это как бы такой секрет.  
Тут Пит подмигнул агенту Куперу. Хотя, может быть, у него просто был нервный тик. Купер доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
— Поэтому, если вам понадобится какая-нибудь помощь, распилить там кого-нибудь, голову отрубить, вскрыть живот, то мы к вашим услугам.  
— Спасибо, Пит. Боюсь, пока рано: мы все еще на втором левеле.

*  
— Лора! Ох, моя Лора, моя девочка! — рыдал доктор Джакоби. — Только она… Только она из меня, черствого, бездушного, отвратительного, делала человека!  
Агент Купер и шериф Трумэн переглянулись.

*  
— Говорят, что, когда в наших местах рождается ребенок, к его колыбели приходят четыре феи, — рассказал шериф Трумэн, — маленькая фея, большая фея, старая фея и еще одна фея, чье имя нельзя произносить.  
— Зубная фея? — радостно подсказал Купер.  
— Ну, если хочешь, будем называть ее так, — согласился шериф. Иногда Куперу было проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

*  
— А вас, Мэдди, каким ветром занесло в Твин Пикс? — поинтересовался агент Купер.  
— Разумеется, северным, — уверенно ответила Мэдди, — я из Монтаны.

*  
— А расскажи что-нибудь еще? Мне у вас так нравится, — попросил агент Купер, поглощая пончик.  
— Жили-были три брата, — вздохнул Трумэн, — Жан, Жак и Бернар. У старшего был бордель, у среднего бар, а у младшего ничего не было, кроме пакета кокаина.  
— И дольше всех в живых остался первый! — заявил Купер.  
— Ну надо же. И как это ты угадал?  
Купер поднял вверх палец.  
— Секретная тибетская технология.  
Трупы Жака и Бернара остывали в местном морге.

*  
— Вы опоздали, — скорбно возвестила Дама с Поленом, — но я все равно расскажу, что видело мое Полено.  
Агент Купер внимательно прислушался.  
— Оно говорит, — как маленькому, объяснила агенту Дама, — что Лору Палмер убило чудище из леса, и что вам, агент Купер, совершенно необходимо там побывать, чтобы разобраться со всеми недоразумениями. Как можно быстрее.  
Один из сучков на полене стремительно вырос. Дама отчего-то покраснела.  
— В лесу находится пряничный домик со стенами, покрытыми глазурью, мебелью из леденцов и печеньем. А печенье там вкуснее, чем у… Да что ты такое говоришь?! — возмутилась Дама. — Все, не слушайте его больше. Оно с недавних пор в обиде на меня, но что я могу поделать, если синюю краску для волос больше нигде не продают?  
— Я все понял, Маргарет, большое вам спасибо, — успокоил ее Купер. — А кто-нибудь сможет показать мне дорогу?  
Дама нахмурилась.  
— Можете попросить юного Бобби Бриггса, только не надейтесь с ним поговорить, он все больше лает.

*  
— Дениз, какая встреча! Мне казалось, в прошлый раз твои волосы были несколько короче.  
Агент Брайсон кокетливо накрутил на палец длинную прядь.  
— Стараюсь.

*  
— Ваш пирог, агент Купер, — Норма аккуратно пододвинула к нему тарелку.  
— И ваше масло, — Дама с Поленом грохнула о стол бутылкой.  
— И все-таки, агент Купер, что вы хотите найти в лесу? — полюбопытствовала Норма.  
— Агента Виндома Эрла, — ответил Купер.  
— Эрл? Это как в Эрл Грей? А Грей — это как Дориан Грей? — спросила Люси.  
— Скорее как в Грей Вулф, — доброжелательно поправил ее Купер.  
— А-а, — протянула Люси и что-то записала в книжечку.

*  
Агент Купер поправил бейсболку. С корзинкой с вишневым пирогом и бутылкой масла в одной руке и с дохлой совой — в другой он шел в направлении пряничного домика, где, по легендам, стены были покрыты изнутри красной глазурью, мебель была слеплена из красного монпансье, а посередине комнаты стояла сахарная тетка, абсолютно голая.


End file.
